Talk:Court Martial (episode)
Episode talk page Maintenance links __TOC__ Megalyte survey? I was going to add megalyte survey to the references (Spock performs one on the Enterprise computer at Kirk's request), but I don't know the correct spelling. Megalight? Megalite? --Josiah Rowe 06:43, 14 Feb 2005 (GMT) *After watching the episode with subtitles, and filling in a large "defiant-class" summery (you either do, or don't understand the punn, lol) Its confirmed "MEGALYTE" is the spelling. Also, curiously, Chandra/Chondra is spelled several different ways in the episode. -AJHalliwell 23:47, 3 May 2005 (UTC) Moved from Nominations for featured articles *Court Martial -- Self Nomination. This is what I've become accustomed to calling a "Defiant-class" episode article. (I think some of you know what I mean ;-)) As I watched the episode, I believe I caught all the information, minor or major. I now offer my work, unto you...-AJHalliwell 02:56, 6 May 2005 (UTC) **'Support' - I agree this article is very well written, and I also agree that it's up to "Defiant-class" standard!. zsingaya 06:37, 6 May 2005 (UTC) **'Support' - Although we all look to Defiant as the user with the standard to model all future summaries after, it isn't always realistic. This summary fulfills the expectation of what the summary needs to contain. -- Dmsdbo 12:52, 6 May 2005 (UTC) ** Support, agreed on quality issues. — THOR 16:47, 6 May 2005 (UTC) ** Support - summary is well layed-out with good pictures. Very extensive background info and quotes (IMO, the best part of the article). This is an example of an excellent summary and episode article. Keep up the good work! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 22:10, 6 May 2005 (UTC) ** Support - Nice layout and fitting use of pics. Great write-up. Certainly comparable to Defiant's write-ups or his and my joint effort on "Relics". --Scimitar 17:16, 7 May 2005 (UTC) removed another background note that doesnt quite make sense: :In The Menagerie, Kirk questions the authenticity of Spock's playback of the events from The Cage because no starships keep records of such detail. This is a direct contradiction of events in this episode, in which we are even able play back records which can zoom in on Kirk's finger pushing buttons on his chair! the playback record in "The Menagerie" ''was much more detailed than the playback in "Court-Martial" -- for one, the playback in "The Cage" showed a pan that started in deep space, and zoomed in through the bridge dome transparency, and again showed the exterior of the vessel, as well as following main characters through their own hallucinations. There isn't any contradiction, because the "Court-Martial" playback didn't do that -- and therefore isn't really as detailed --precisely the point of the line in "The Menagerie" -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk * Foul! It is a clear contradiction-- Kirk was questioning the footage of the starship only-- remember, this was before any of the Talosian illusion footage. He told Scotty to stop the playback only a minute or so into it. We can ignore the zoom in from the ship from outside-- obviously this was retained for its dramatic effect and to give additional footage for Nimoy to talk over with background data while the scene is set up. Kirk says, paraphrasing, "No starship provides records of that detail-- what were we watching?" He's even framing it in terms of the here and now, not based on records from 20 years previous. *The footage in "Court-Martial" is FAR more detailed-- we not only change camera angles, as in "The Menagerie", but we can pinpoint Kirk's fingers on the control panel of his chair. I don't see how this can be viewed as anything but a contradiction, especially coming only one filmed episode after "Court-Martial." :*I'm not sure you read what i said -- the "detail" of the record tapes was questioned immediately after it showed the pan in from outside the ship on the screen. Obviously this is one of the things considered to be in extra detail. i'm not sure what about this you don't understand. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk :*Let me make this a little clearer: If I had cameras in my house that were programmed to record from a couple different angles, and were designed to be high-resolution enough to zoom in on the arm of my chair and make out what my hand was doing on a keyboard, i would be very much surprised if someone played a tape that started down the block and slowly zoomed in my window! -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 00:04, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) * My point is, Kirk did not say, "Your tape is phony, Spock, because your camera zoomed in from outside the ship." He questions its authenticity because he says the record is too perfect and detailed. If we're going to start including the zoom in on the ship, then we also have to talk about the way Mr. Lurry is somehow able to zoom the view of his office out on cue to reveal Koloth and Korax, or talk about the stylish direction of the Metrons in "Arena", with convenient close-ups of Kirk's cannon construction interspersed with suspenseful out-of-focus approaching Gorn shots. I think you are being too much of a purist if you include that zoom into the ship-- it was included in "The Menagerie" only to allow Nimoy more time for an explanatory lead-in. He already ended up talking over a lot of the "Cage" dialogue as it was. Anyhow, it doesn't bother me that my comment was removed, since most of the rest of the page's background info. was written by me and hasn't been found wanting, for the most part, but there is a definite contradiction between Kirk's words in "The Menagerie" and the detail of the records from the "modern" 'Enterprise' seen in "Court-Martial." --Kurt of North Bend Background notes I have been re-writing background notes for this one. A lot of re-writing here, and some removals: * The cut-outs of the starbase buildings seen through Stone's window are much more realistic here in a "nighttime" view than in their reappearance in The Menagerie, Part I. This is pure opinion. For now, removing. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:00, 10 July 2006 (UTC)